


Angel in the Flowers

by dropyouranchor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, EC AU, Gen, Tudor Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropyouranchor/pseuds/dropyouranchor





	Angel in the Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tantsija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tantsija/gifts).



i.

There was a quiet whistling through the trees as the wind blew, dancing with the leaves of brilliant green. Winter had finally passed and now the land was awake and full of life. Flowers of many colors took over the fields, trees stood high with their branches covered once more, and the wildlife ran about the lands after hiding from the harsh winter. Spring also gave life to the people by allowing the picnics, the hunting, the festivities, and the life many missed when winter winds caused people to stay inside and hide to keep warm.

The Graham property flourished after the palace had finally been finished earlier in the spring. Maids were making sure the rooms were clean, cooks already preparing for dinner, and there were songs sang among those who worked under the Graham family. Lord Daniel was off in London for most of the day for an audience with the king, leaving his lady Charlotte to do as she pleased in the palace. Meanwhile, their daughter found herself in the trees and listening to the world sing.

Elise often found herself walking along the property, sometimes with her mother and other times on her own. This time, her mother’s absence was on purpose and from Elise’s dislike of the new she’d been told earlier in the morning. A suitor would be joining them for dinner. Already, Elise should have been married off and doing the duties she had by her husband. She was kept from doing so until now and despite all the protest she could put up, she knew she couldn’t stay at home forever. The only reason she had for this long was because Elise had her father wrapped around her finger. But even she knew what was expected of her as a woman.

“Lady Elise, I do believe you should retire soon to the palace. Your father will be home soon and your mother expects you to be dressed and ready.”

Turning, Elise looked at Margret who had been her maid for as long as she could remember. The old woman had always been helpful to Elise when she wanted a bit of her own freedom, but knew the wants of her parents came first.

“I suppose you are right.”

She made her way back along the field to the palace, not surprised at all to find her mother waiting for her since it didn’t take much to figure out just where Elise had gone. Charlotte was still a beauty in the court, a woman every man wanted. It was well known that even keeping eyes on her for too long was not a good idea. The flowing red locks was a rarity among the people, but rather than being disliked, most simply envied. Elise shared many features with her mother, from the shape of their face, the ginger waves, and the lines of their noses.

Elise had quickly become one of the more desired ladies from a young age, but she was also a quick witted one. She knew the games people played, the lies that were told, the desires that were hushed, and Elise was known to be one of the women who could be a great asset. Even King Henry had taken a liking to Elise, partly for beauty and also for her mind. She was a gift even if she did not think so herself.

Ushered up to her chambers, Elise allowed herself to be stripped, dressed, fondled, pricked, pinned, and everything else before she was ready for dinner. Her dress, a brilliant red with white jewels and lines, fitted her shape perfectly and her hair was kept down, loosely braided with lace intertwined.

“Beautiful…” Elise heard her mother coo from the doorway.

“I feel like a doll, Mama.” Elise huffed, moving over to her mother with hopes a pout could make the whole dinner just disappear.

“My darling Elise, you know as well as I do that your father would not allow a man who is not good to take you as his wife.” Charlotte had slid her hands over Elise’s face and rested on her cheeks, thumbs gliding across her pale skin.

“I would rather fall in love like you and Papa.”

“Love takes time and I am sure you will come to love whoever becomes your husband. You will always have your father and myself so do not fret, my dear.”

Margret announced that Lord Daniel was approaching before bowing and leaving the mother and daughter alone once more. Elise had known that no amount of pleading would work and while she wanted to run away and hide, she was a good daughter. Elise had been raised with manners and respect, something she never let herself forget. While she had a habit of pushing the line, she did always keep herself in check.

ii.

The patter of soft feet running down the stairs echoed slightly, Elise coming around the corner and throwing her arms around her father when he came through the door. She ignored the man behind him, more interested in Daniel.

“Papa! Oh, I do hate when you are gone for so long.”

There was a chorus of laughter, but Elise was content when she felt her hug being returned. Even if it may not have been proper in the presence of the mysterious man, it was well known that the Grahams were a family with a bond unlike many others.

“I have not been gone but a few hours and I did promise to be home not later than dinner.”

Pulling away, she smiled and kissed the cheek of Daniel before she pulled away and finally turned to the man who had come inside. She recognized him slightly, a nobleman who attended many of the parties thrown by the King that Elise had attended as well. She could not remember his name.

“As promised, I come with a guest. This here is Lord Felix, he’s become a great friend recently.” Daniel introduced the man, leaving Charlotte to curtsy and introduce herself.

Elise curtsied afterward herself, bowing her head slightly before raising. “A pleasure, My Lord.” She said quietly, lifting her head up. She felt his hand in her own, watching as he held her hand to kiss the back of it politely, leaning over to do so while keeping his eyes on her own.

“The pleasure is mine, Lady Elise.”

After that, she liked him a bit more but was still wary. Felix had a devilish shine in his eyes, one that told Elise he had a past and many stories more than likely. But she’d learned from trips to visit the court that one could not get anywhere without getting his or her hands dirty. Elise even knew her father had his own fair share of stories, many of which he refused to tell Elise.

Dinner was served and they sat together at the long table, sharing tales from the day and Elise took the opportunity to try to learn more about Felix. While he did not seem to mind, Daniel and Charlotte did. Elise’s questions could get invasive if she wanted and her parents could see where she was going the more she asked.

“On to other topics, I assume word of the sweating sickness has reached you?” Felix mentioned, Elise noticing his eyes could only stray from her for a few seconds.

But at the mention of the sickness, Elise had turned to look at both her parents who looked uncomfortable. The news had not reached Elise and she furrowed her eyebrows as she questioned what Felix was talking about.

“It is not anything to worry about, my child.” Charlotte said softly, reaching over to brush a loose piece of hair away from Elise’s face.

“Papa?”

Shifting uncomfortable, Daniel grumbled out a curse. “Yes, we’ve heard. Elise, it is nothing that you should be concerned about. It will more than likely not reach us. I have already discussed matters with King Henry. Most of everyone is staying away from the court with hopes the King does not contract it. I will stay here until word comes that the illness is gone. I am certain it will not be long.”

Worrying was a talent of Elise’s. Even if her parents left for a casual walk, she tended to worry that something might happen. Some blamed it on her imagination, but Elise had a sense for when bad things would come and the feeling in her stomach now told her that she should worry.

“I apologize if I brought tension, that was not my intent.” Felix’s voice rang out, causing Elise to look up. She couldn’t tell if he’d been speaking to her but she offered him a smile before asking her father how King Henry was doing.

Elise did not want to think of the sickness.

iii.

It was three weeks later that Margret died of the sweating sickness.

Her body had been burned and buried far away but it did not stop the worry that filled the Graham property. It was seen in the way Daniel and Charlotte awoke in the morning, both cautious and quick to exam themselves before Elise would find them coming to her room to rouse her and check on her. From what they had heard, being near a contaminated person could cause one to contract the illness. All of them had been around Margret numerous occasions.

But time passed and soon enough, they began to worry less. Not a single over servant showed signs of the illness and while they mourned the loss of Margret, there was happiness. Upon the news having reached Felix through Daniel, Elise found herself with a letter from the man. Still wary of him, she found his words sweet and was pleased that he seems concerned for not only herself, but her parents and her servants.

Elise had been out among the fields, attempting to write a letter to Felix, when she felt the loss of breath and the sweat begin to build and cascade down her body. Elaine, her new maid, had been with her and caught her from slumping to the ground. She had screamed and screamed for help until Daniel had heard and came running out from the palace to her daughter.

Elise, in a dazed, only vaguely remembered hearing her father ask if there had been any signs. Elaine had shaken her head, but stammered out that there may have been.

“She’d been very disoriented with the letter she was writing, My Lord. She complained of having been cold, but there had been a breeze so I thought nothing of it. I offered to retrieve her shawl but she had denied my offer. Then I looked over and she seemed very pale and fell over.”

Daniel had listened while picking up Elise, her mind still drifting as she felt his arms wrap around her tightly. She knew she was being carried hurriedly back to the palace and she let out a small groan. Her head felt as if it was splitting, her body aching along with it and felt as if it were on fire.

“Papa…I feel ill…” Elise has whispered out before she faded completely.

iv.

Days had apparently passed and Elise remembered very little from the few times that she had woken up. On one occasion, her father had been at her bedside and remained there where he read from her favorite book. She could find words or the energy to move, but she listened to him read. She hated how his voice would quiver, the sadness within the words. Elise was his only child, his daughter that had become his entire world the moment she had been born. The thought of her dying was one he could not bear.

Another time, it had been her mother. Unknown to Elise, her parents were always in the room with her whether together or separately. They refused to leave her despite knowing that they could contract the sickness as well. Her mother had been singing softly, running her fingers through the damp strands of Elise’s hair. Charlotte was worried, uneasy with how pale her daughter was becoming. Already naturally pale, Elise’s skin now looked like paper. Elise had managed to stir just slightly, interrupting her mother’s singing, but Elise fell back into her faded state.

In the middle of the night, she had come back to the surface and awoke her parents. Delirium had hit Elise and the worry in her parents become worse as they tried to calm Elise down. They pressed cold rags to her skin, spoke in her ear, and did everything they could before she passed out from exhaustion once more caused by the sickness.

Then, Elise went five long days with no sign of waking up. Daniel and Charlotte stood in the room with the physician who had looked over Elise with a grim face.

“I’m afraid I do not see her waking. It is my best advice that you prepare for her death.” He had told the Grahams before parting from the household, leaving Charlotte crying in the arms of Daniel.

The Graham household became a dark one, the truth now leaving everyone in a state of depression. None of them were waiting for Elise to wake up, not even Daniel or Charlotte. At that point, they were waiting for signs of her heart having stopped. No prayers seemed to be answered, no dreams, no wishes, nothing was given as a sign to hold on to hope. The deaths were mounting higher and higher in other cities and towns, King Henry moving from palace to palace and even Cardinal Wolsey had fallen ill.

Felix had brought himself to the Graham palace after hearing that Elise was still alive to some extent. He had expected the grimness, did his best to give his condolences. Daniel and Charlotte had urged Felix to leave, that he was not obligated to stay since he’d only spoken to Elise a bit, but he was stubborn.

It was that night that Elise’s chest was moving slower and slower, Daniel noticing from his spot across the room. He ran from his seat, moving to the edge of the bed and setting a hand on Elise’s head as Charlotte came to her other side, Felix at the end of the bed.

“Elise, my dear daughter…” Charlotte cried, her head coming to lay on Elise’s stomach.

Daniel had tears of his own that fell, touching Elise’s skin as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. He could feel the heat radiating, could see the pain in her face and body. Daniel did not want to lose his daughter, but he did not want to see his angel suffer anymore.

“Sweetheart, do not hang on for our sake…put yourself out of misery..”

Elise never moved a hand or even her eyes and it was Charlotte who noticed that her breathing had stopped suddenly, the sobs echoing through the halls.


End file.
